CameraShipping
CameraShipping is the slash ship between Miles Upshur and Waylon Park from the Outlast fandom. Canon Outlast Miles gets an email from an unknown person, reading: “You don’t know me. Have to make this quick. They might be monitoring. I did 2 weeks of software consult at MURKOFF Psychiatric Systems’ facilities in Mount Massive. All sorts of NDA’s I am very much breaking right now but seriously, fuck those guys. Terrible things happening there. Don’t understand it. Don’t believe half the things I saw. Doctors talking about dream therapy going too deep, finding something that had been waiting for them in the mountain. People are being hurt and Murkoff is making money. It needs to be exposed.” With the printed copy of the email by his side, Miles drives to Mount Massive Asylum for the Criminally Insane, where he enters the building through a side window and uncovers the horrors that await him first hand. Outlast: Whistleblower Waylon anxiously thinks about his next action, when he finally decides what the Murkoff Corporation is doing is so wrong that he must become a whistleblower. He types out an email to investigative journalist Miles Upshur (see above) and hits send before being interrupted by another Murkoff employee. Waylon exits the room to do his job. Near the end of Waylon’s night-long time attempting to survive the asylum, he escapes through a door which leads him to an open window where in the distance he can see a burning church. The same church that Miles himself was in a short time prior, one that was burned ultimately for him. Waylon manages to make it to the asylum’s main doors, where he’s met by Jeremy Blaire, a Murkoff executive, leaning injured against the doors. As Waylon moves closer to the door, trying to escape, Jeremy jumps him, stabbing him in the abdomen. Waylon struggles to crawl away, as Jeremy hastily limps after him, saying, “No one can know!” Moments later Jeremy is picked up by the Walrider/Miles and is hosted high in the air before being exploded from the inside out, Jeremy’s dismembered body landing next to Waylon. Picking himself back up, Waylon finally escapes. Waylon comes to find a red jeep parked out front—Miles’ red jeep. He limps for it and climbs inside, finding the car keys still in its ignition. Waylon picks up his camcorder one last to see a shadow-like smokey figure standing outside near the entrance of the asylum. It begins to make it’s way right for him and not wasting any more time, Waylon starts the jeep and plows through the asylum’s gates. Fanon As the protagonists from the base game, Outlast (Miles) and its DLC, Outlast: Whistleblower (Waylon), it wasn’t long before people began shipping them. On AO3, CameraShipping is the second most written ship within Outlast (Video Games) fandom tag; Miles’ most written and Waylon’s second most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Miles/Waylon tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Trivia * Miles and Waylon get their ship name from both carrying camcorders in their games. * Miles and Waylon never have any direct contact with each other. * Miles and Waylon share the same voice actor, Shawn Baichoo. ** Both men have no speaking parts, the only noises they make include grunts, screams and heavy breaths. Gallery Fan Art Outlast - by legapandora.png|legapandora.tumblr.com Hide - do not try to fight. - by questionartbox.png|questionartbox.tumblr.com CameraShipping - by calvelegkiy.png|calvelegkiy.tumblr.com CameraShipping - by cosmiickiller.jpg|cosmiickiller.tumblr.com CameraShipping - by heygamma.png|heygamma.tumblr.com Navigation